


Till I Lose Control

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden thinks it's great to tease Derek.</p>
<p>Derek on the other hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till I Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this fic for about two months now, I just didn't know exactly how to finish it. I hope everyone enjoys it. Unbeta'd, as always, and remember that comments = ♥
> 
> PS This ([x](http://oi62.tinypic.com/116nb6h.jpg)) is the vibrator I'm referring to. It's from Crave and can be found [here](https://crave.tilt.com/the-sexy-side-of-wearable-tech).

 

 

“Dinner starts in twenty minutes! How long does it take to put on a suit and tie?” Braeden yells at him from the first floor of the loft. Derek has been up there for a solid hour while Braeden waits for him. “I have so much more to do than you, yet I finished getting dressed first,” she mutters.

The dinner was all Scott's idea. He went on about how they all needed to set time aside to be normal for once and have a good time without worrying about being killed, and he was right. There was no threat on the horizon so it was now or never. Scott also reminded everyone there was a dress code, so nobody could show up in a hoodie and blue jeans (that last bit was mostly directed at Stiles.)

When Derek comes down, he's completely and totally floored as he's never seen Braeden like this before. She is waiting for him by the stairs, clipping on a pair of ruby earrings. The black pencil skirt she's wearing hugs her in all the right places, and Derek swears her white blouse is see-through, but perhaps that's just his lust taking over his mind. However, the best part are the five inch platform heels that make her eye-level with him. They're the ones Braeden wore the first time she whipped him with a riding crop until his ass was sore. He feels a shiver go down his spine just from listening to the sound they make when she walks.

“You look beautiful,” he says and places a hand on her waist while he kisses her. He gives her a gentle squeeze and Braeden raises an eyebrow.

She gives his hand a quick, sharp slap. “No, we'll be late.” Braeden smirks and bends down to grab her clutch purse that's sitting on the last step of the spiral staircase. “And you shouldn't think about this,” she says as she pulls up the hem of her skirt to reveal the straps of a black garter belt holding up her stockings, which happens to be Derek's favorite. “Or this,” she continues as she pulls her skirt up even higher to show him she wasn't wearing anything else besides the garter belt underneath her skirt. In that moment, he disliked her very, very, _very_ much.

His mouth goes dry. “You play dirty.”

Braeden smooths her skirt back down. “You don't know the half of it, baby,” she replies and walks out of the loft.

The drive to the restaurant Scott chose was agonizing. Derek couldn't stop thinking about what Braeden had shown him earlier; it was vividly playing in his mind. He looks over at her and while she's focused on the road, he wanted nothing more than to reach over and dip his hand beneath her skirt, but at this point in their relationship, he knew better than to touch her. This was just the beginning and the reward would come after hours of torture. So, with all the self-control he could muster, Derek keeps his hands on his own lap and tries to ignore the fact that his trousers keep getting tighter with every passing minute.

When they arrive, Braeden greets everyone so sweetly and with enough charm to choke a horse. Her smile only looks innocent, yet Derek knows it's anything but, so he can't help but roll his eyes.

Once everyone is done with the greetings, they take their seats and dive right into their menus. Stiles and Malia are semi-arguing on which dish is the healthiest, Scott and Kira are sitting entirely too close and looking at each other's menus with wide grins on their faces, and poor Liam looks nervous as his eyes scan the list of food in front of him. It doesn't help that he's wearing an ill-fitting suit that makes him look even younger than he is. Lydia notices the “deer caught in headlights” look on his face and leans over to help him choose something.

After the waiter takes their orders, the group is so engrossed in their own conversations that they don't notice when Braeden whispers in Derek's ear. “Do you think this table would break if you bent me over it and fucked me until I screamed?”

Derek stops his heart rate from accelerating and his jaw tightens. It's then he notices her fiddling with her necklace, obviously trying to bring his attention to it. He doesn't know how he could have possibly missed it earlier. It's the small, discreet gold vibrator he got her for her birthday a couple of months prior. To anyone else, it looks like a simple, fancy gold pendant but he knows the truth. He knows extremely well how good it feels when she glides it up and down his cock and how it hits all the right spots when she fucks him with it.

As if that wasn't enough, she ups the ante by sliding a hand up his thigh underneath the table, getting dangerously close to his groin. Derek shudders and Kira notices it; nothing gets past that girl.

“Are you alright?” Kira asks.

He blinks a few times and snaps out of it. “W-what?” He stutters.

“Are you alright?” She repeats herself and is now getting worried there may be something wrong with him.

Lydia overhears her questioning him and raises an eyebrow. “Is he sick or something? Are you sick?” She leans in and quietly asks Kira, “Wait, do werewolves even get sick?”

“What is it? Is everything okay?” Braeden says and has a look of concern on her face that could fool anyone. Derek can't say anything, so he just clenches his jaw. He turns to Kira and Lydia, and smiles as casually as he can with Braeden practically giving him a handjob underneath the table. “Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit chilly in here, that's all,” he lies through his teeth and Braeden has to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud.

The food arrives and Derek hopes it's enough of a distraction for Braeden. He's not sure how much more of this he can take before he comes in his pants.

Across the table, Liam has finally relaxed and is now in deep conversation with Lydia. He's all smiles and does a great deal of gesturing with his hands while he talks.

“Yeah, the first shift was weird. It was like-” he stops abruptly and has a look on his face like he's caught a whiff of something rather unpleasant. “What is that?” He looks at all the wolves at their table. “Do you guys smell that?”

At this point in his life, Scott has learned how to reel in his senses, so he doesn't notice it at first. When he focuses and inhales deeply, he almost chokes on his food when he realizes what it is; Malia, on the other hand, simply lets out a hearty laugh. How does one explain to a young wolf that what he's smelling is the scent of arousal?

When no one speaks up, Malia rolls her eyes and sighs. “Someone is ridiculously hor-”

Scott quickly cuts her off, “Must be something in the kitchen. Just try to block it out.”

“Oh.” Liam pauses. “It's kinda hard to. It really gets in there,” Liam says and gestures at his nose. Derek is absolutely mortified and wonders how he'll be able to get through the rest of this unbearable dinner.

 

 

Back at the loft, Derek feels like he can finally breathe. Braeden kicks off her shoes and begins taking her jewelry off. As she's about to pin her hair up, Derek presses himself behind her and she can feel him hard against her ass.

“Someone's excited,” she says as one of her earrings falls out of her hands and onto his desk.

His face is in her hair, inhaling her scent. “All thanks to you.”

Braeden gasps, feigning offense, “I haven't done anything.” She smirks and pushes past him and walks away. For a moment, he thinks she'll leave him like this, as it wouldn't be the first time she'd done that.

Instead, Braeden beckons him closer and pats the space next to her on the bed; Derek obeys in a flash. As she straddles him, her skirt bunches around her hips and she undoes his black tie, using it as a makeshift blindfold. She takes her time undressing him; pulling off his jacket and unbuttoning his crisp, white shirt, pausing to kiss and bite his collarbones and neck. She doesn't do it hard enough to bruise or hurt him, but just enough to make him shiver.

When Braeden finally kisses him, she simply presses her lips against his. She roughly yanks his head back by the hair when he—in a very bold move—sweeps his tongue across her lips. Derek winces, inhaling sharply through his teeth.

“Not without my permission,” she whispers and grinds herself against him. Braeden moves her free hand between them, and Derek hopes she's finally going to touch him. “But this is your fault, you know?” She says as she glides her fingers up and down her clit. “Making me this wet.”

He scoffs. “You're the one who kept teasing me all night,” Derek says breathlessly.

“You're right,” Braeden lets go of his hair and kisses him on the cheek. “I bet you want your reward now, huh?” She says and licks his earlobe, causing him to groan.

Derek swallows and replies, “Yes. Yes, please.”

Braeden begins running her hands over his chest. “Okay, well,” she gathers her skirt beneath her breasts, “how about I sit on your face and we'll see how fast you can make me come.”

He just wants _her_ right now and would agree to anything she said, so he nods and simply lies down on his back.

“Good boy,” Braeden purrs and he feels almost pathetic at how much it turns him on to hear her praise him like that.

As she climbs over him, Derek feels his entire body buzzing with need. He licks his lips and waits for her to lower herself onto him. “If you're good,” she grins as Derek's tongue begins working her over, “I may even let you come tonight.”

Her thighs are warm and familiar and he clutches them to keep her in place. Braeden is laughing softly as Derek desperately presses her closer to his face. He loves being used like this and knowing he's the one making her come makes him harder; he could come from just eating her out. In fact, he has done so in the past when Braeden pushed him down to his knees after a particularly hard fight against a group of wendigos. Blood still stained their clothes, adrenaline still running high and it was a surprise to both of them when Derek finished before Braeden could even get his pants off.

She's running her fingers through his hair, telling him how good it feels, how good he's making her feel. Braeden gently grinds herself against his mouth and chin, and doesn't even mind the mild stubble burn; in fact, she quite enjoys it. Derek's tongue is lapping at her, fast and messy, and Braeden's grip on his hair tightens. He doesn't care that she's pulling his hair so hard it burns, it just means he's doing a good job. She's breathing hard and as her orgasm washes over her, she continues to pull him closer to her cunt, though Derek has slowed his movements and is simply lightly sucking on her clit as she comes down from her high. If she was being truthful, all the teasing she'd done earlier during dinner had really gotten to her, too.

When Braeden moves to rest beside him, he asks, “Was that fast enough for you?”

Her gaze goes from his shiny, slightly parted lips to his heaving chest, falling and rising as he tries to catch his breath. “I'm nowhere near done with you,” she replies as she begins unbuckling his belt. Braeden stops to kiss his chest, her long, flowing hair sweeping over him. She slowly kisses her way across his pecs and up to his shoulders. She doesn't rush, there's no need for it. He's painfully hard, but she refuses to touch him. Not yet, at least.

The kisses get even slower as she focuses her attention on his nipples, licking and sucking them until they're hard beneath her tongue. Derek is whining and moaning and she feels a warm sensation in her lower belly when she sees his lip quiver for just a split second.

Instead of moving lower, she goes back up to kiss his neck and jaw. This was what truly turned her on, to get him to the point where he's hard enough he could cry. Derek wants to move her back down, he wants her mouth wrapped around his cock so badly, but he can't make her do anything.

“Please,” he breathes. “Please touch me.”

“I _am_ touching you,” she laughs.

“No,” Derek moves his hand over the bulge in his pants, clutching his cock through the fabric.

“Oh,” she grabs his wrist and moves it up above his head. “Maybe I don't want to touch you. Maybe I want you to be so hard that you can't sleep at all tonight.”

He scowls and his breath catches in his throat at the mere thought of it. Braeden smiles, not that he can see it, but he must sense her amusement. “You should be thanking me for being so kind,” she says and removes the rest of his clothing.

Braeden hovers over his cock and he's so sensitive, he can feel her heat against his skin. He inhales sharply when she runs the head of his cock up and down her cunt. She's so wet and ready for him that he slides inside her without much resistance.

The feeling of him thick inside her makes her gasp and dig her nails into his chest. Braeden moans and sucks a hickey on his neck despite knowing it's going to disappear in a few seconds. She sits up and admires how he looks beneath her; squirming, sweaty, and immensely needy.

“Do you think you could come like this?” She asks him.

“Yes,” he croaks. “Can I?”

Braeden brings her open hands down upon his chest hard enough to make the sound echo throughout the loft. His muscles tense beneath her palms and he screams out. “No,” she whispers, “you can't come yet.”

She begins riding him hard enough to make the bed shake violently. Derek has his fists tangled in the sheets to stop himself from touching her.

He lets out a loud, long moan, which makes her laugh. “Does that feel good? Do you wanna come, Derek?”

“Please,” he pleads, voice raspy. “Please let me come.”

She doesn't stop moving for a second. “You can beg better than _that_.”

He's so incredibly frustrated that he lets out a sob. “Please!” Derek screams. “Fuck. Please, please, please let me come. I need to come.”

“Oh, you look so pretty when you beg, baby,” she coos and runs her thumb over his lips. He takes it in his mouth and sucks on it hard. Braeden slows her movements, “You can come. Come for me, Derek.”

Derek seizes her hips and erratically thrusts up into her. He then brings her down, flush against his chest, hugging her a bit tighter than is necessary. “Thank you,” he groans as he empties himself deep inside her. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Braeden giggles and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “You're very welcome, Mr. Hale.”

She stays on top of him until his breathing slows down to a normal level, then moves off his softening cock. Braeden sits up, on his lap, and brings him up with her and begins working on the tie.

“Was the knot too tight?” She asks while running her fingertips over the marks the tie left on his face. “I'm so sorry, baby,” she chuckles and kisses his temple.

Derek smiles and basks in this moment after they're both done where she's as sweet as honey. This is a tender side of her that not many people had the privilege to see. “No, it's fine. I didn't even feel it.” He lies back and eyes his scattered clothing and sees how messy and sweaty they both are at this point. She gets off of him as Derek asks, “What got into you tonight?”

Braeden stops on her way to the bathroom and turns, putting her hand on her hip. She thinks for a second, then shrugs. “I don't know,” she smirks. “I guess I just like to see you squirm.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I haven't been around much lately, but feel free to say hi!](http://posey11.tumblr.com/)


End file.
